


[Podfic] Feather Line + Two

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Aziraphale's Bookshop, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grooming, Late Night Conversations, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Tenderness, The Blitz, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: That Night, after Crowley drives Aziraphale home from a blown up church, Aziraphale flexes his shoulders and says, "My feathers are horribly ruffled from all that kerfuffle," and catches Crowley's eye over the rim of his teacup.~~~This podfic is a combination of two fics:Feather Line, andthe second half of Chapter 3 of "Two".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Feather Line + Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feather line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241875) by [lindt_barton (liznt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liznt/pseuds/lindt_barton). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Feather-Line--Two-e9929n)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/feather-line-two)


End file.
